Hors de contrôle
by Redfoxline
Summary: Il lui avait promis une discussion. Il tient sa parole. Mais face à une telle révélation le sang froid n'est pas suffisant pour contenir un sentiment étouffé depuis l'enfance. Chapitre unique.


**Hors de contrôle**

Note pour blablater comme ça : J'ai mis pas mal de temps pour écrire ce one-shot mais j'en suis plutôt contente ! J'adore les histoires où la relation de parenté entre Squall et Laguna est développée, donc je me suis dit que j'allais me pencher là-dessus. C'est tellement dommage qu'on ne voit pas la discussion après la bataille finale ! XD

Au passage merci et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sur mes précédents essais. Elles m'ont beaucoup touchées ! Les gens, je vous adoooore !

Sur ce, bonne lectuuuuure ! (et mes excuses les plus sincères pour toutes les fautes persistantes à échapper à mes corrections minables)

Le téléphone sonna dans la chambre vide. Une vague de protestations grommelées s'échappèrent de la porte à semi-ouverte de la salle de bain. Le bruit de l'eau coulant de la paume de douche cessa soudainement, suivie de pas lourds et du froissement de tissu. Quelques macro secondes plus tard, les cheveux dégoulinants sur ses épaules élargies par l'entraînement qu'il subissait depuis son entrée à la BGU, Squall Leonhart tenait le combiné du téléphone d'une main, l'autre retenant une serviette éponge autour de sa taille.

-Squall Leonhart, annonça-t-il d'une voix parfaitement professionnelle.

-Bonjour Squall. C'est Edea.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. La Gouvernante n'utilisait la ligne de l'université qu'en de très rares cas, généralement pour des urgences, comme la fois où Linoa avait perdu momentanément le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et qu'il avait fallu que le brun vienne en catastrophe pour la calmer. Il était devenu une sorte de résistance capable de retenir l'énergie dévastatrice de la jeune femme lors des moments critique. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était le seul à faire cet effet là.

_« Un truc psychologique »_ lui avait un jour répondu Irvine.

-Laguna Loire voudrait avoir une discussion avec toi, poursuivit la voix maternelle de la sorcière. Il t'avait dit qu'il voulait te parler de quelque chose d'important une fois que la mission serait terminée, tu te souviens ?

-Vaguement, mentit le Seed.

En réalité il se rappelait très bien de la lueur dans le regard du Président de la ville futuriste lors de leur dernière discussion en tête à tête. Il y avait un véritable roman à lire derrière les iris bleus. Et puisque Squall avait toujours été un élève modèle, il avait pris la liberté de lire l'ouvrage avant sa première heure de cours.

-Je me suis permise de lui dire que tu étais libre aujourd'hui. Il est à Balamb pour la journée, une conférence pour établir une nouvelle charte de paix, il me semble. Tu serais d'accord pour le rencontrer ?

Le chef des Seed salua mentalement la diplomatie de sa mère d'adoption. Elle le menait doucement mais fermement vers la voie de la discussion. Pour une fois cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il se voyait difficilement demander à la standardiste le numéro de l'ambassade d'Esthar pour prendre rendez-vous avec une des personnalités les plus importantes du moment juste pour discuter d'un livret de famille pas tout à fait complet, rempli dix-sept ans plus tôt dans un petit coin paumé tellement rustique portant le doux nom de Winnhill.

-Pas de problème, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, jetant un regard au dehors par la fenêtre.

-Parfait ! conclut joyeusement Edea. Il sera dans le hall à quatorze heures.

Un instant Squall la soupçonna d'avoir tout planifié à l'avance en compagnie d'Ellone pour être certaines que les deux hommes se retrouveraient. Après un échange de quelques nouvelles banales et un « au revoir » il put enfin raccrocher et retourner à son activité première : à savoir se laver. Avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard navré aux traces de pas humides qu'il avait laissé sur le linot flambant neuf.

Les femmes de ménages allaient encore l'engueuler.

La salle de la cafétéria n'était fermée que lors du couvre-feu. Ainsi les élèves pouvaient y venir s'y rassasier à toutes heures de la journée, aux horaires des repas comme au beau milieu de l'après-midi en cas de creux dans l'estomac imprévu et particulièrement profond. Parfois même les gens venaient s'y asseoir juste pour se poser quelque part et discuter un peu autour d'un verre. C'était sans aucun doute le lieu le plus convivial de toute l'université volante.

Ce que Squall n'avait jamais compris c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était toujours remplie à craquer. Non, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'attarder dans un endroit aussi bruyant alors qu'il y avait plein de recoins dans la BGU où l'on pouvaient se retrouver au calme, sans être bousculé et devoir rester un quart d'heure debout avant de trouver une place de libre.

Aussi quant il avait dû déjeuner avec Zell et Selphie il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir une excuse plausible pour ne pas s'attarder à la tablée. Il se sentait plus à l'aise avec eux ces derniers temps mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier les instants de solitude. Il devait faire des efforts, il en avait bien pris conscience, s'il voulait trouver sa place parmi les autres seulement il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à extérioriser totalement ses sentiments. Une barrière subsistait encore au fin fond de son esprit, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il pouvait perdre l'un de ses amis à tout moment, tout comme il avait perdu Ellone par le passé. Appuyé sur le muret, les yeux de Squall se plissèrent jusqu'à ne devenir que des fentes. Si un bilan des pertes devait être fait alors il devait ajouter Laguna sur sa liste. Il avait été privé d'un père durant toute son enfance. Maintenant qu'il en avait pleinement conscience il en subissait cruellement le manque. A cela s'ajoutait le caractère bienveillant de Laguna qui ne le rendait que plus sympathique, même s'il devait l'avouer, cela lui tapait parfois sur les nerfs. Ce n'était pas comme si un géniteur revenait de nulle part sous la contrainte…

Une voix le sortit de ses pensées. Une voix chaude, légèrement accentuée qu'il reconnut presque immédiatement :

-Et par pitié laisses ton portable allumé, pas comme la dernière fois ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire écharper par ta secrétaire sous prétexte que tu es injoignable. Une seule fois m'a suffit.

-Kiros ! Tu parles comme ma grand-mère ! geignit son interlocuteur. Aïe, ma jambe !

Un maigre sourire dévoila les dents du brun. Le président se massait douloureusement sa jambe assaillit de nouveau par une crampe diplomatique. La discussion risquait d'être comique si jamais il restait en état de stress, une hypothèse dont les probabilités d'exactitude frôlaient les hauteurs. Un sentiment de compassion l'envahit. Se détachant du mur qui le soutenait il adressa un signe au conseiller présidentiel, décidant qu'il avait suffisamment souffert des gémissements de Laguna. Le tressé lui répondit amicalement alors que son père se redressait en rougissant, tentant de reprendre une attitude plus digne.

-Bonjour Squall ! Comment vas-tu ?

Le ton enthousiasme ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa nervosité. Le mercenaire sentit lui-même une boule d'angoisse se former dans son estomac. Il se gifla mentalement, renforçant sans s'en rendre compte l'aura froide qu'il dégageait, refusant de laisser cette émotion le guider. Laguna restait Laguna le Clown jusqu'à ce qu'il se dévoile…il ne devait pas perdre cette idée de vue.

-Bien, finit-il par répondre en serrant la main qui lui était tendue. Et vous-même ?

Il lui retournait la question par pure politesse mais le politicien ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

-Oh làlà ! Je suis complètement débordé ! La pile de papiers importants sur mon bureau a battu des records de hauteurs depuis la semaine dernière ! Il faut croire que les opposants commencent à se réveiller depuis le réveil d'Adel, je n'avais jamais autant lu de demandes et de protestations depuis que j'ai été élu !

Il riait, parfaitement innocent. Apparemment la possibilité de perdre son poste aux prochaines élections ne semblait pas le perturber outre manière.

-Je vous laisse, déclara Kiros. Je ne veux pas être en retard au Conseil Administratif. A bientôt Squall.

-Bonne journée M. Seagill.

Après un dernier signe de tête le métisse se dirigea vers la sortie. Les deux hommes le regardèrent partir. Une fois qu'il disparut de leur champ de vision le silence qui s'était installé commença à devenir pesant. Laguna ne savait pas comment engager la conversation. Squall s'en chargea pour lui :

-Edea m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

Intérieurement le président se dit que ça débutait mal. Il se doutait que le jeune homme entrerait dans le vif du sujet mais à ce point là…il ne lui laissait même pas le temps de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. D'un certain côté il avait tout à fait raison : pourquoi le chef d'un Etat insisterait-il pour revoir un soldat qu'il avait rencontré en mission ? L'adolescent avait de quoi nourrir tout un tas de questions.

De plus il était là dans le but de lui en apporter les réponses.

-On marche un peu ? proposa-t-il. Ce que j'ai à te dire va prendre un peu de temps.

Squall se contenta d'hocher la tête et ils se mirent à avancer. Le Seed avait perdu son maintient militaire et se promenait les poings enfoncés dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, attendant que Laguna ne reprenne la parole. Il fit mine d'ignorer le regard qui le détaillait et fixait droit devant lui.

-C'est à propos de ce que tu as vu durant le passé où Ellone t'a envoyé. Tu t'en rappelles ?

-Ce n'est pas le genre d'expérience qui s'oublie facilement, répliqua calmement le brun.

-O-oui, bien sûr ! bafouilla son homologue qui se réalisait la stupidité de sa demande. En fait c'est à propos de Raine, le femme qui tenait le petit bar à Winhill. Et à propos de moi aussi.

Ils arrivèrent dans les jardins de la BGU. Squall les y avait conduit volontairement afin d'éviter que tous les élèves ne puissent entendre leur conversation. Même si la majorité ignorait l'identité de l'adulte le brun ne tenait pas à ce que tout le monde soit au courant des retrouvailles avec son père. Un véritable miracle s'était déjà accompli : aucun des membres de l'orphelinat n'était averti de cette rencontre donc il ne craignait pas de tomber sur eux par inadvertance.

Il remercia muettement Cid qui les avait envoyé en mission la veille.

-Tu n'es pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, fit Laguna en prenant son courage à deux mains, alors je vais y aller franco : connais-tu le nom de jeune fille de Raine ?

-Leonhart. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. C'était ma mère.

Sous le choc Loire s'arrêta net. En se tournant vers lui Squall remarqua qu'il le dévisageait les yeux ronds, surpris. Surpris…et effrayé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son fils connaisse la vérité. Brutalement il s'apercevait que son enfant avait grandi : c'était presque un homme qu'il avait devant lui. Et cet homme ne lui pardonnerait peut-être pas la faiblesse qu'il avait eu il y avait dix-sept ans auparavant.

Il fallait s'y attendre mais la brutalité de la réalité lui faisait toujours aussi mal. En déposant le nourrisson entre les bras frêles de la nécromancienne il avait perdu son fils.

Son absence, qui dura quelques secondes, cessa, il vit que l'épéiste s'était lui aussi stoppé à quelques mètres de lui et qu'il le regardait fixement. Un certain dédain avait envahi ses orbes bleus, imprégnant le visage du garçon d'un orgueil qu'il ne lui avait jamais témoigné lors de son court séjour à Esthar.

-Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, siffla Squall. Ward m'a plus ou moins fait comprendre que je ressemblais à ma mère. En liant ça avec les informations que j'ai pu trouvé sur Raine dans les dossiers de la BGU, la déduction a été vite faite. Sans compter ce que vous avez dit à propos d'elle dans votre bureau…

L'ancien soldat fronça les sourcils avant de se remémorer la discussion. Oui, il se souvenait d'avoir parlé à toute l'équipe de ce fils qu'il n'avait, soi-disant, jamais vu. Bien sûr il leur avait menti. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour leur annoncer qu'un des enfants qu'ils avaient connu à l'orphelinat était de son sang.

-Tu es…très perspicace…murmura-t-il, affichant un sourire mi-triste, mi-désolé. Tu dois tenir ça de ta mère.

-Je dirais plutôt que j'ai de bonnes sources. Après la mission j'ai demandé deux-trois explications à Ellone. Nous étions comme frère et sœur dans le temps. Elle a accepté de tout me raconter.

Il fit une pause, espérant que le président aurait quelque chose à ajouter. Comme rien ne venait, il continua sur sa lancée :

-Ecoutez : les relations humaines, ce n'est pas franchement mon domaine de prédilection, il faut croire que le gène a sauté une génération. Alors je vais être honnête. Je voulais juste avoir votre confirmation. Après, le reste…je m'en moque. Je n'ai pas eu de père pendant dix-sept années et je crois que mon esprit a enregistré le fait que je n'avais pas de famille. Je ne suis même pas _sûr_ d'intégrer un jour le fait que je suis votre fils alors si jamais vous faites demi-tour maintenant et qu'on ne se revoie jamais, ça me sera égal.

Une petite voix lui souffla qu'il mentait de façon très concluante. Il la fit taire en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller. Pas maintenant. S'il devait le perdre à nouveau, il devait ne pas se voiler la face.

-D'ailleurs j'imagine que si vous n'êtes pas venu me chercher là-bas lorsque la situation s'est stabilisée à Esthar je me doute que vous c'est que vous n'en mourriez pas d'envie alors…

-Ce n'est pas ça !

Le cri de Laguna le coupa littéralement dans son élan :

-J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour venir te chercher ! Je voulais revenir ! C'est juste que…je ne pensais pas qu'il me faudrait autant de temps pour remettre tout en ordre, expliqua-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. Je m'étais dit que tu serais en sécurité quand je t'ai déposé à l'orphelinat…avec toutes ces batailles qui n'en finissait pas, j'avais peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose si je te gardais ! Edea m'a assuré que tu serais dans une bonne famille d'accueil jusqu'à ce que je règle mes affaires mais …

Il hésita à poursuivre. Squall allait sans doute le détester pour le restant de sa vie. Après ces années d'ignorance il n'espérait pas un accueil chaleureux cependant la vision de sa propre chair lui disant de ne plus jamais le revoir lui broyait les entrailles d'un étau d'acier. Il se refusait à perdre l'espoir d'apprendre à connaître son fils. Non. Il avait trop attendu, trop donné aux autres pour abandonner le seul rêve qui lui restait.

-Mais quoi ?

-L'année où j'ai pu enfin rétablir le calme, tu avais dix ans.

Squall encaissa l'information comme on encaisse un coup de poing. Des flashs de sa vie à l'époque remontèrent brusquement à la surface.

Il avait dix ans : son rêve à lui, c'était de devenir indépendant. Ne plus dépendre de personne. Il voulait être soldat, il voulait être fort. Les visages de sa famille d'accueil étaient flous néanmoins il se souvenait que ces humains qui auraient dû le choyer ne lui avaient témoigné qu'une indifférence polie. Il rêvait d'avoir une famille, c'était sa faiblesse. Une faiblesse qu'il s'était reproché longtemps avant de s'enfermer hermétiquement dans son armure d'égoïsme glacial.

-Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais…je ne voulais pas troubler la vie que tu avais avec ta famille d'adoption…

L'adolescent ne l'entendait plus. Ses tympans ne lui transmettaient qu'un bourdonnement diffus que la voix de Laguna ne parvenait pas à surmonter. Un énorme sentiment de vide l'enveloppait, s'insinuant dans sa poitrine, l'étouffant. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer.

Il aurait pu vivre heureux, hors de sa solitude. Laguna aurait été un père formidable. Avec Ellone et eux, ils auraient formé une véritable famille. Il aurait pu exprimer à voix haute les envies et les angoisses qui se roulaient en boule à l'intérieur, toutes ces choses qu'il devait aujourd'hui réapprendre à dire, sans craindre de paraître ridicule ou d'être un poids. A présent ce qu'il avait perdu lui sautait aux yeux et il ne le supportait pas. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour, sur l'heure, remonter le temps à cette époque et changer le cours de l'histoire.

Laguna s'aperçut rapidement du trouble qui gagnait le visage de son fils. Il paraissait tétanisé, voir carrément sous le choc de cette révélation. Son teint venait de perdre toute couleur, il fixait un point imaginaire dans le vide sans pouvoir s'en détacher et semblait tout à coup déconnecté de la vie réelle. Squall perdait tous ses moyens. Laguna ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi mais il devinait que derrière son masque d'impassibilité son fils cachait des douleurs muettes, des blessures dont il ne laissait personne supposer l'existence.

Il devait se sentir si seul…

Sa conscience lui secoua les puces en lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul : le gang entier de l'orphelinat le soutenait, sans compter ses autres connaissances de l'université et de Linoa, récemment passée du rang amie à âme-sœur. Mais était-ce suffisant ?

-Squall ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

En le voyant s'avancer vers lui le brun eut un mouvement de recul, comme sorti de sa léthargie par électrochocs. Il éclata d'un rire amer, sans joie, en se passant la main dans les cheveux :

-Bien ? Mais _rien n'est jamais allé bien _! s'exclama-t-il au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il ne voulait pas être dépendant des autres. Il se l'était juré. Pourtant aujourd'hui il se rendait compte que sa faiblesse n'avait fait que de se renforcer d'année en année, fusionnant avec chacune de ses cellules jusqu'à l'imprégner entièrement. Il allait encore perdre quelqu'un et le pire était qu'il savait que rien n'était en mesure de changer ce fait. Le président n'allait pas soudainement s'occuper de son rejeton après autant de temps de séparation…non ce n'était pas possible. Une rumeur pareille choquerait les Esthariens et puis il avait certainement dû rencontrer quelqu'un, fonder une autre famille…

-Quoi ? balbutia l'aîné. Qu'est-ce que tu veux di…

-Il faut que j'y aille, l'interrompit-il brutalement.

Ni une ni deux Squall partit à grandes enjambées, presque en train de courir. Il ignora les visages anxieux qu'il croisait, se contentant de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et son géniteur, ignorant où le menaient ses pas, bousculant des élèves sur son passage.

Dépassé par les évènements.

Tous ses sentiments hors de contrôle.

Terrifié par cette situation qui lui échappait.

Perdu.

Il tremblait. Il en ignorait la raison, ne comprenait même plus que ses nerfs le lâchaient. Sa vue était brouillée, il s'essuya rageusement les yeux, se griffant le visage avec la fermeture éclair de sa manche. Il vit un sol terreux, quelques plantes exotiques. Son esprit confus parvint à identifier la serre de combat sans pour autant réaliser qu'il n'avait pas d'arme et qu'il risquait gros en s'y aventurant ainsi. Il fallait qu'il bouge. Il fallait qu'il avance, qu'il soit seul.

Sa tête réfléchissait plus vite que ne pouvait le supporter son cœur. Beaucoup trop d'informations, beaucoup trop de peurs d'espoir brisé et de doutes.

Il s'assit sur une branche ou un rocher, il ne savait pas. Il voulait juste oublier la solitude écrasante qui l'oppressait. Juste redevenir un gosse, l'espace de quelques minutes. Se reposer sur un de ses pairs…

Mais personne ne vint le rejoindre et le grand Lion de Balamb resta seul avec son mal au milieu du terrain d'entraînement.

Laguna était complètement affolé.

Kiros essaya de le rassurer, de le convaincre que le jeune homme avait besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée mais rien n'y faisait. En entendant la réaction de l'adolescent que lui racontait son ami à travers le combiné, il commença lui aussi à s'inquiéter. Non, il n'avait pas prévu quelque chose d'aussi violent. Ca pouvait mal tourner. Cependant il ne fit pas part de cette éventualité eu Président Estharien qui crevait d'inquiétude à l'autre bout du fil. Rien ne servait d'empirer l'état dans le quel il se trouvait.

-Ecoutes, finit-il par dire, cherches le. La chose dont il a le plus besoin c'est que tu mettes tout à plat avec lui. Il faut qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir, tu comprends ? Alors trouves le et finissez de vous expliquer. Ellone m'a raconté qu'il avait beaucoup de responsabilités sur les épaules, peut-être que c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

-Je vais…je vais essayer…parvint à articuler la voix au téléphone.

Le conseiller raccrocha en soupirant. Ward lui jeta un regard rempli d'interrogations auquel il répondit :

-Comme tu dis : mettre autant la pression sur un ado c'est un coup à le rendre dingue.

Il consulta son carnet et composa un autre numéro. Au bout de deux sonneries un timbre féminin sonna à son oreille.

-Bonjour Kodawaki. Je m'appelle Kiros Seagill, je suis le conseiller du président Loire, annonça-t-il en reprenant l'amabilité du diplomate. Non, non, je ne veux pas parler au proviseur. En fait j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Je crois bien que Squall a craqué.

Sa boite crânienne pesait trois tonnes.

Sa crise se terminait, lentement. Il parvenait à organiser ses pensées de nouveau. Il avait agi stupidement. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui lorsqu'il avait su qu'il avait perdu une enfance entourée d'une famille pour…rien. C'était absurde. Et pourtant il devait faire face à cela maintenant. Il se sentait juste terriblement fatigué toutes ses responsabilités, fatigué de toujours supporter la confiance qu'on avait en lui…

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant et fut surpris de constater que son père l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Il lui souriait sans retenue malgré ce qui venait de se passer, lui offrant bienveillance et réconfort. Le jeune mercenaire se demandait ce qu'il allait pouvoir invoquer pour expliquer son acte lorsque le Président pris place à côté de lui sur le tronc d'arbre abattu.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Je ne sais pas trop…avoua-t-il.

La main sur son épaule partit lui ébouriffer tendrement la tignasse. Il grommela qu'il n'était pas un môme en tentant de la chasser, provoquant un éclat de rire chez le plus âgé.

-Oh si, tu es un môme ! gloussa le président. Et un môme tête brûlée en plus ! Je parie que tu préférerais finir à l'infirmerie à moitié mort de fatigue que de demander à quelqu'un de te filer un coup de main dans ton boulot, pas vrai ?

-Hum…laissa échapper le châtain.

-Je le savais ! Tu es pire que ta mère ! Elle faisait ça tout le temps, j'étais obligé de la forcer à se reposer. Incorrigible !

-Sans commentaire.

-Tu sais, nous sommes en démocratie. Du moins je l'espère ! Tu as le droit de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un.

-Je ne suis dépendant de personne, rétorqua Squall d'un ton sec. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

-Et moi je suis un chocobo.

-Ah ? Pardon, je croyais que je m'adressais à mon père.

-Gros malin ! grogna Laguna en faisant mine d'être vexé, lui donnant un petit coup affectueux su l'épaule.

Un léger rire filtra à travers la carapace du jeune soldat. Les commissures de ses lèvres effectuèrent un mouvement vers le eux, créant une fossette sur sa joue. Impressionné, Loire examina le sourire qui changeait totalement le visage de son enfant. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant une toute autre personne, et il appréciait bien mieux celle-ci que le bloc de pierre qui effectuait les ordres sans se soucier de ses pairs. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait réussi à réunir autant d'amis autour de lui sans jamais échanger une parole aimable : il dégageait de lui une aura protectrice. Cette forte personnalité, tout comme Raine, cachait un cœur gros comme ça

-Tu devrais prendre des vacances de temps en temps, conclut son géniteur. Moi, quand je suis sur le point de me pendre avec ma cravate au plafond de mon bureau je file à l'anglaise et je laisse Kiros se débrouiller avec ma secrétaire !

-C'est égoïste, lui fit-il remarquer.

-C'est de l'entraide, corrigea Laguna. Je t'assure que lorsqu'il se retrouve en pleines négociations avec sa femme il est bien content que Ward et moi soyons là pour lui filer un coup de pouce ! Qu'y a-t-il ? ajouta-t-il en voyant les yeux de son fils s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Rien. C'est juste que je n'imaginais pas monsieur Seagill marié. Et encore moins se disputer avec quelqu'un. Il a toujours l'air si calme…

-Sa femme est plutôt caractèrielle. Mais c'est vraiment une crème ! Il faut juste apprendre à la connaître pour s'en rendre compte. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il est parvenu à séduire une femme pareille sans finir à l'hôpital ! Il faudra que je lui pose la question un de ces jours.

-Et vous ? Vous êtes marié ?

Un peu étonné Laguna mis plusieurs secondes avant de lui répondre. Il devinait derrière cette phrase une légère angoisse qu'il regrettait de devoir confirmer.

-Et bien…non. Comme je te l'avais raconté à Esthar la perte de Raine m'a complètement détruit à l'intérieur. Il m'a fallu des années avant de m'en remettre. Je n'ai jamais cherché à m'entendre avec une autre femme…ce qui ne m'a pas empêché d'en rencontré une quand même. Il faut croire que le destin l'a placé sur ma route. Je la fréquente depuis quatre mois seulement donc je ne peux pas encore affirmer que cela soit sérieux mais c'est la seule personne avec qui j'ai entamé une relation depuis la mort de ta mère.

Squall acquiesça simplement. D'un côté il jugeait logique que le président tente de refaire sa vie mais il se sentait soulagé de ne pas connaître l'existence de demi frères et sœurs à l'autre bout de la terre. Il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas l'âme d'un grand frère !

-Je vais passer du coq à l'âne mais ça te tenterait de venir déjeuner un de ces jours à la maison ? Avec Ellone bien sûr ! J'aimerais mieux te connaître et puis Ellone m'a dit qu'elle aimerait beaucoup passer du temps avec toi. Vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis un sacré bout de temps, je me trompe ?

-Ah ! s'écria soudainement une voix féminine. Il est là !

L'infirmière s'avança vers eux à pas de géants, suivie de près par Nida, visiblement anxieuse. Elle observa Squall d'un œil sévère avant de lui hurler à la figure :

-La prochaine fois que ça ne va pas, je vous ORDONNE de le dire. IMMEDIATEMENT !!

Un peu interloqué le brun essaya de comprendre vaguement la situation avant de conclure que quelqu'un, bien qu'il en ignore l'identité, avait averti la femme en blouse blanche de sa perte de contrôle passagère.

-Vous allez passer des examens et vous reposer. A l'infirmerie ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Avant d'avoir pu protester il se retrouva encadré de l'imposante femme et du conducteur de la BGU qui lui offrait une mine contrite. Il se retourna vers Laguna qui s'était lui aussi levé, bafouillant devant cette intrusion qu'il allait le laisser récupérer et rentrer chez lui.

-A propos de votre proposition…

Il croisa le regard de son père où brillait une lueur d'espoir. La même qu'il avait déjà remarquée lors de leur première véritable rencontre dans la ville futuriste et que l'homme avait évoqué son passé en le regardant.

-J'ai comme l'impression que je ne vais pas être affecté avant un bon bout de temps…alors vous n'avez qu'à laisser demander à Edea mon numéro. Comme ça, lorsque vous aurez le temps, vous pourrez m'appeler…

Laguna hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif, les yeux brillants. Il suivit de ses prunelles bleues le chemin qu'emprunta son fils pour sortir de la serre d'entraînement, sérieusement surveillé par une doctoresse hors de ses gonds.

Ils ne formeraient peut-être pas une famille soudée…mais c'était déjà un bon début.

Voili-voilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. (review ? oui, je sais, c'est pas bien de réclamer ! XD)

J'en profite pour raconter une anecdote qui m'a fait beaucoup rire : en rentrant dans ma chambre ma mère trouve le pin's de Sephitoth que je me suis acheté lors de la Japan Expo de l'été dernier. Elle le prend, le regarde et me fait :

« C'est qui cette fille ? »

Moi, après un énooorme bug : « maman…c'est un _hommme_. »

Parfois, même avec une gentille attention de savoir à quoi je m'intéresse, mes parents ont du mal à suivre !


End file.
